My Fallible HeartVersion 2
by Severlover
Summary: Albus watches his lover sleep..established relationship..contains mild slash..read and review please!


Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor do other characters and places  
  
from the books belong to me, they are owned by JK Rowling,  
  
Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Bros.  
  
MY FALLIBLE HEART  
  
With Hogwarts empty but for the ghosts and the two of us he's agreed to stop taking his potion for the month, as a birthday present to me.  
  
I lay here studying him in the moonlight. His dark hair in stark contrast with fair skin, this is when my love is at his most beautiful, his body relaxed and sated after sex, skin aglow in the moonlight, his hair scattered across the pillow like the ebony halo of a fallen angle. I still remember that first night.  
  
-Start Memory-  
  
He'd worn nothing more than a loincloth that night (he'd lost the  
  
Staff betting pool for a Slytherin Vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match,  
  
Ravenclaw had an exceptionally good keeper that year, must remember  
  
to thank Filius) as he'd gracefully stalked me from the party. He  
  
stands with such grace and dignity that one would have thought we  
  
where in his dungeons and not my private rooms. He glides towards me.  
  
I open my mouth to protest, before I say a word he leans forwards. As  
  
our lips meet my knees grow weak, his hands on the small steady me,  
  
pulling me closer. I gasp as the added friction as my hardness meets  
  
the similar hardness of his cock, he slides his tongue into my mouth  
  
deepening the kiss and conveying in this one simple act lust, passion  
  
and desire. His body is so close I can feel his heart beat making  
  
real my dreams. That was the night I finally gave in to my lust and  
  
his beauty, after 32 years of keeping my distance from this most  
  
beautiful of all my adopted children.  
  
Afterwards as I'd watched him sleep. I'd promised myself it would  
  
never happen again, its too dangerous for both of us. But as  
  
I reached my resolve he awakens, looking into his eyes I'd lost  
  
myself in the dark depths of his soul, and this time it is I who  
  
initiates our kiss, I who discover that spot just inside his elbow  
  
which makes him purr in contentment. I who make him laugh with  
  
surprise and pleasure as my beard caresses his torso and raps around  
  
his member as I explore his body.  
  
And it is I who ask that he stay when he silently slips out of  
  
bed to dress.  
  
-End Memory-  
  
I know he was once a deatheater, he still bares the dark mark despite the Dark Lords passing, I can see the appeal for one such as he. Tom Riddle offered him blood to fill his thirst and he will spend the  
  
rest of his lifetime tearing himself apart for allowing his lust to rule him. I just hope I can save him from destruction.  
  
How can something so beautiful be so corrupt and capable of such evil, yet it is his darkness that attracts me and true to my name I am like a bee to his honey pot, my body yearns for him and I fear that I will  
  
starve without him.  
  
Each time I take him to my bed I tempt fate, just the taste of my blood in the heat of passion and his instincts will take over. Vampires are not merciful; but what is death if not the next great  
  
adventure.  
  
I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot  
  
and Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards have  
  
become the victim of my own fallible* heart.  
  
Glossary  
  
*-Fallible 1: likely to fail or be inaccurate; "everyone is fallible to  
  
some degree" 2: having the attributes of man as opposed to e.g.  
  
divine beings; "I'm only human"; "frail humanity"  
  
Severus' Potion:  
  
The Potion Severus takes is a sort of anti-glamour potion used to hid his beauty. Originally formulated to protect him from the unwanted advances of Voldemort and other deatheaters, he stopped taking it for a short while after the war but found that besotted students are even more dangerous than Longbottom and started using the potion again. 


End file.
